A Promise Broken
by Unurith
Summary: Well this is just a little thing i did after drawing an angst picture! Hope yah like it! Whil Dive and Space are at the mall Dragaunus causes a black out at the pond and Duke makes a deadly mistake!


**SVX: Hi everyone well I drew this really angsty picture earlier this week and realized, "hey I can write a story to this!" Now unfortunately I can't show you the picture till I get a scanner. * here's gasps of disbelief * I know I know I am way behind the times but I have put in a request for one for my 17th B-day which is Sep. 28! Yah! Go me! Any way I hope you like this fic!**

**A Promise Broken**

"I am so totally stoked about tomorrow Dive this will be my first trip outside of the Pond," squealed Space as she walked next to Nosedive towards her room. She skipped a little as she walked feeling as if she would burst with anticipation. "So is the mall anything like the ones in Puckworld?"

"Well sort of, you know the open mall in uptown Pucropilis," asked Nosedive as they turned the corner and stopped in front of Space's room's door.

"Was that the one on the West side of town?"

"No the East," said Dive as he folded his arms in front of himself leaning against the door.

"Oh well no never did go to the East town before the invasion, and after there was no more East side of town," stated Space.

"Oh well anyway it's kinda like that mall," said Dive quickly with a smile. Space smiled back and opened her door forgetting to warn Nosedive who was still using it to brace his leaning form. With a quick yelp and heavy thud he crashed to the floor and glared at the young girl in front of him. She smiled sheepishly and muttered an "oops" before helping her friend to his feet. He dusted himself off and then followed her over to her bed where he plopped down and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. Space went over to her small closet and pulled the small curtain she had hung earlier that day and proceeded to change into her night attire. 

"So what time are we heading out tomorrow?" Dive looked at the black curtain from where the question had come from. He shrugged and sighed placing his hands behind his head.

"I was thinking maybe like eleven or something like that."

"Dive I need and exact time," said Space as she stepped out from the curtain in her new extra hockey jersey and maroon tube socks pulled up to mid shin. "I'm a girl I have to wake up at least an hour before I leave so I can glamify myself."

"Yah I guess not all of us can wake up looking as good as I do," Dive said rubbing his knuckles on his shirt comically. Space rolled her eyes and grabbed the brush Mallory had gotten her and began to brush out the tangles.

"So what time?"

"Okay we'll head out at eleven, is that alright with you Spacey!?" Space smiled and lightly bopped Dive on the head with her brush.

"It's acceptable," joked Space as she plopped on the bed behind Dive then plastered on a puppy dogface.

"What?"

"Can I brush your hair?"

"WHAT?!"

"Awe come on Dive please," she pleaded batting her eyelashes like a child. Dive cringed then his shoulders sagged.

"Fine but you can only brush it." Space yipped then began to brush his hair. To her surprise it was practically knot free with only an occasional snag, which would affectively get a yelp of pain in response. Soon it reached bedtime and Space shooed Nosedive from her room before snuggling beneath the blankets. As she drifted to sleep she smiled as she thought of what tomorrow would bring.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Space lazily chewed her 'Lucky Charms' as she glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. It was 10:50 and Dive was still in the shower. "Ugh he's worse than me," stated Space as she reached out for the cereal box. Before her hands clasped around the colorful box it was snatched out of her reach by Nosedive.

"Morning Spacey," he said as he poured the marsh mellow goodness into a bowl.

"Every one's always after my lucky charms," murmured Space with a scowl on her face as she finished the last spoonful of cereal. Just then Duke entered the kitchen with his usual mug of coffee along with a very groggy Mallory.

"Heh, morning kids."

"Hmmm," was all Mallory said before she attacked a fresh brew of coffee. Space smiled up at Duke who affectionately ruffled her and Dive's hair before refreshing his coffee. Dive grumbled then looked at his watch.

"Whoa hey Space girl we better boogy," he stood from his seat finishing his cereal and depositing the dishes in the sink. Space followed in suit before waving goodbye to the coffee addicts and following Dive out the door.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Wildwing watched as Tanya tinkered on the Migrator and held back laughter as she got squirted with grease and oil. "Oh… uh…just peachy," she said as she grabbed a rag and wiped the oil from her face and glasses. Wildwing chuckled softly then turned to see Nosedive and Space enter the hangar.

"What are you two up to," called Wildwing as he smiled at his brother. Nosedive waved slightly and walked over Space close behind. 

"Yo, bro I'm taking Space out, this will be her first trip outside the Pond and all," said Nosedive his arms crossed in front of him. Wildwing smiled at his brother's wardrobe. A teal button up shirt and long khaki shorts with the white shell necklace was definitely a change of pace for the kid. 

"Looks like you got her to cover up a little," joked Wildwing as he motioned towards Space's long black pants but she was still showing off her thong straps. Space smiled and placed her hands on her hips with a shake of her head.

"Hey what can I say I didn't feel like batting away the mobs of boys," she said before going over to watch Tanya tinker around.

"So bro can I take one of the cycles out?"

"Sure but be careful and don't speed, and wear a helmet, and…"

"Wildwing, if I could remember our mother I would tell you you're acting exactly like her," said Nosedive with an amused look on his face. Wildwing smiled sadly and patted his brother on the shoulder before turning his back and walking for the gym. He had a distant look on his face as he entered and he was so overwhelmed by his thoughts he didn't even notice Grin in the corner.

"What is on you mind my friend," came a low soothing voice penetrating his thoughts. Wildwing turned and stared at the gentle giant. He waved his hand in front of him in an attempt to brush the entire thing off.

"It's nothing Grin, I was just lost in memories and thoughts," said Wildwing hoping to end the conversation but with little success.

"A shoulder that does not carry a burden will not ache later on," stated Grin as he closed his eyes. Wildwing thought this over and finally sighed and sat down near Grin.

"Well Nosedive just made a comment about not remembering our mother, I dunno I guess it got to me," he said lowering his gaze, "I mean they died when he was two and I was nine so of course he wouldn't remember our parents." Grin nodded with half lidded eyes and placed a large hand on Wildwing's shoulder.

"We all meet those who will change our destiny and those we don't remember still effect the outcome." Wildwing smiled and whispered a soft thank you before heading to the kitchen.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Space tightened her grip around Nosedive's waste as they zoomed into the car pool lane in order to avoid the bumper-to-bumper traffic. After a twenty-minute drive they reached the mall and Dive kicked the stand out and took off his helmet flicking his hair about. Space did the same and swung her leg over the cycle and turned to face the mall.

"Oh you are kidding me, a comic book store!" She turned to Dive and smiled grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the busy mall. As they entered the store Dive stepped in front of her and up to the counter and rang the tiny bell.

"Yo, Thrash? Mookie? Where be you?" He called looking behind the counter only to jump back as a small purple hared human female popped up.

"Like hey Dive, what's up?" Her voice was very nasal and Space found herself liking this girl even before she knew her.

"Hey Mook I want ya to meet the newest addition to the Earth's alien population," he motioned towards Space who waved and stepped up to the counter. Mook smiled and waved before turning to Nosedive again.

"Like Thrash is doing inventory today so he won't be out and about, so what are you looking for today?"

"Well actually I have my comics nicely stocked but Spacey here doesn't," said Dive as he walked deeper into the store and began to sift through the isles. Space looked at Mook and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well actually there is this style on Puckworld that I love and was wondering if Earth has something like it?"

"Well like what's the style?"

"Oh here let me draw it for you," said Space as she grabbed a pen and a piece of a recite and drew a quick sketch that was almost exactly like anime. Mook smiled and motioned for Space to follow her to the back of the store. There where five rows filled with the style Space was familiar with and She smiled and began her search.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Dragaunas let out an angry roar as he blasted away another one of his androids. His henchman Chameleon cowered and ducked the flying pieces of metal. "Those blasted ducks, I can't wait till I am rid of them and picking my teeth with their bones," he growled with clenched teeth. Suddenly Seige came running into the main room a small metallic box the size of a remote control gripped in his hand.

"Dragaunas, I have something that can help us defeat those ducks in their own home," as he ran by the chameleon stuck out his foot and tripped the bulky saurian. As he fell his grip on the remote loosened and went flying but was conveniently caught by the Chameleon who had morphed into a baseball player. He lifted the machine to Dragaunas who eyed the object with curiosity. 

"What does it do?"

"It is an electric pulse remote. It creates a large surge of electric power that will fry any electric circuitry with in a 5 block radius," came the cryptic tone of Wraith as he floated towards them. Dragaunas's face was soon twisted by an evil smile and he began to chuckle ruefully. 

"Wraith, Seige, Chameleon we're about to take a trip to the Pond!"

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duke lay in his bunk while reading a cops and robbers novel he had on loan from Phil. He chuckled at the armatures in the book and threw the book of the side of his bed. He was about to stand and go towards the kitchen when the lights went off.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Wildwing held up a padded mitt as Mallory swung another punch connecting it dead center. "Good Mall now try your other arm," said Wildwing as he shifted back down into position. Just as Mallory let her arm fly the room went black and Wildwing felt a fist connect with his jaw. He stumbled back and shook his head and rubbed his sore jaw.

"Oh stars Wing I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine Mal," Wildwing brought up his com, "Tanya? Grin? Duke? Dive? Space? Anyone?" All that answered was static. "Something is jamming our frequencies," said Wildwing as he fidgeted with his small pocket flashlight. Soon a small beam of life fell on Mallory causing her to shield her eyes with her arm. "Come on let's try and find Tanya and see what is going on?" Mallory nodded and they headed out into the halls.

"Hey Wing why don't you activate the masks night vision," suggested Mallory as she took the pocket light from Wildwing. He nodded and activated the night vision and lead Mallory through the maze of hallways. Soon they reached the Main room and Wildwing poked his head in to see Tanya messing with Drake 1's console.

"Duh…Why won't it work," she said after giving it a slight kick.

"Tanya?"

"Aurgh…oh Wildwing you startled me, this is crazy nothing is working, I'm surprised that the Mask is up and running." Wildwing walked into the room and looked around.

"Where's Duke and Grin?"

"Oh uh they are both in their own rooms, oh and I know the next one too, no Nosedive and Space haven't come back yet." Wildwing would have smiled if he were not so concerned about the situation. Suddenly just outside the hall each duck noticed the eerie green glow that illuminated the hallway. 
    
    "Dragaunas and his goons," whispered Mallory as she reached for her puck launcher. Wildwing squatted down ready to engage in battle.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Dammit," cursed Duke as he tried to open the door to his room. It was jammed and his access codes wouldn't open it. He thought about using his sword but remembered how thick the doors were and decided against it. He was trapped in his own room and his com was on the blitz. "Well this is just perfect," he growled under his breath and kicked the door hard with his foot. His thoughts drifted to the others and he hoped they were all right.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Hey Space come on it's like five o'clock we better get back," yelled Nosedive as Space emerged from one of the many clothing stores in the mall. She smiled and followed him to the parking lot were they hopped on the duck cycle and sped off onto the highway. They were met with bumper-to-bumper traffic and Dive sighed in frustration. "Hold on girlie girl!" With this said Nosedive revved the engine and weaved throughout the cars and trucks until the car pool lane merged out and hopped onto it. 

"Dammit Dive that's all we need is a ticket!" Space laughed and held her hands up in the air enjoying the feeling. It had been a full three weeks inside the Pond, nothing but training and hockey practice and she didn't even get to go out when the alarms would go off for a battle. She was enjoying herself immensely and nothing was going to spoil her day. As they pulled of the ramp and headed towards the Pond they had a strange feeling about it. The lights in the stadium were all off, something wasn't right. Dive let go of one of the handles and held his cam close to his face.

"Yo bro, what happened Phil forgot to pay the electric bill or what," his tone was nervous but still dashed with humor. All that replied was the soft hissing of static and Dive let out a soft curse. "Something's not right, looks like we're going in the back way." Soon they zoomed past the Pond and turned into a small alley just in the back. After morphing into battle gear Nosedive pressed in several numbers on the code box with no reaction from the door. "Oh for the love of…enough with the subtleties." Nosedive raised his pucklaucher and fired an explosive puck blasting the door from its hinges. "Let's move."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Wildwing fired at the old saurian only to have Wraith dodge and send a fireball hurling towards him. Mallory was dealing with the Chameleon and having as much difficulty as Wildwing. The shape-shifting saurian kept morphing into larger creatures giving Mallory an unwanted work out. Grin was still trapped in his room along with Duke in his as far as Wildwing could tell and Tanya was out cold after a blow from Seige who was now moving towards Mallory.

"Mal behind you," screamed Wildwing as he dodged another ball of fire. Mal turned just in time to have herself tossed into Wildwing with a loud crash. Just as the three henchmen moved in on them a large explosion could be heard and all the saurians paused and looked away giving Wildwing and Mallory their chance. Both moved in opposite directions and Wildwing grabbed Tanya's unconscious form and headed towards Mallory who had fled through an open door. His heart raced and he turned to look back at the three henchmen before he disappeared into the dark catacombs of the pond.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Dragaunas walked through the dark halls his saurian keen eyesight enabling him to see perfectly. If only he could find the right room he'd be able to download files from those ducks blasted computer. The first door he came upon he ripped it open with ease and entered. He looked around the room that was fairly messy with comics and clothes in a few places. A framed picture sat one the desk and Dragaunas picked it up out of mild curiosity. It was of Wildwing and the youngest member of the team. He let out a little chuckle before crushing the frame in his hand and tossing it to the ground. He left the room finding nothing of value for his quest. He entered several more areas after that finding nothing but useless sentimental trinkets and other things. He reached the end of the hall there was one last door. He chuckled slightly and placed his claws into the metal.

"Let's see what's behind door number six."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duke held his breath as once again the sound of bending and squeaking metal was heard. Each time it got closer and closer. He felt his heart race and his fingers itched as they neared his saber. A small layer of sweat was forming under his feathers. He nearly choked on his spit when he heard the soft low chuckle, "Let's see what behind door number six?" Small scratching sounds came from just outside his door and he unsheathed his sword and in one quick eerie flash of yellow he waited.

~~*~~*~~*~~

He had just gotten a good grip on the door in front of him when an explosion rocked the hall and several pieces of ceiling crashed down on him. He snarled as the remote fell from his grip and was smashed under a large piece of metal. The lights flickered overhead and came on now that the electric pulse had been cut. Dragaunas fumed and dug his claws deeper into the door when sounds reached his ears. He had no desire to engage in a conflict and quickly teleported out of the Pond.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Space, stay back here and be quiet I am going to check the living hall," said Nosedive as he crept past the corner. He stabled his breathing keeping his puck launcher facing dead ahead of him. He let his gaze wander to the doors to their rooms, which had been savagely torn open, and there rooms turned into pits. He stopped by his door and peered in to see one of his pictures crumpled and tossed broken on the floor. He glared and kept moving forward until he reached Dukes room. The door had several claw gashes in it and a small remote lay by the door smashed under a sheet of metal. He turned to the code panel and began to type in the code to access the room.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duke heard the explosion, which caused him to tense up even more. The lights in his room flickered but with a few sparks extinguished and he remained engulfed in darkness. His grip tightened on his sword knowing any minute Dragaunas would come through that door, and he was prepared to end it. He crouched down and tightened his grip until his knuckles were numb. All of a sudden his doors flew open and he snapped into automatic. He lunged forward his sword jutting out in front of him. He felt his sword meet some resistance but soon it was slowly moving forward cutting through the saurian in front of him. Then he heard the most terrifying sound imaginable. In a soft, gurgling tone as he struggled for air he heard Nosedive, "Duke?" Duke looked in front of him and found he staring into pain glazed blue eyes.

"No…" Duke stepped back releasing his grip on his sword. Nosedive stepped back into the light of the hall and Duke could clearly see him. His hand was gripped around the blade of the sword and blood began to soak his green jumpsuit just below the armor. His knees wobbled and he crashed the floor and Duke barely had time to catch him. He heard a scream echo through the hall and he saw Space running towards them. She collapsed by Nosedive and cradled his head in her lap.

"Nosedive?! Oh stars please no….Duke what happened?"

"I didn't know, I thought, oh sweet stars I didn't know," he wasn't able to think clearly all he could see was blood on his sword, Nosedive's blood. "Oh Nosedive, I didn't know!"

~~*~~*~~*~~

When the lights came on Wildwing felt himself start to relax a little more. Tanya had just woken up and Mallory was keeping an eye out for more Saurians. 

"Tanya come on, your gonna be alright, just a good bump to the head," said Wildwing as he helped her to her feet. She looked at him and rubbed the back of her head then smiled slightly. "Tanya use your Omni tool to check out the status of the Pond."

"Uh let's see, There's is some minor damage near the living quarters and Drake 1 isn't picking up any saurians in the area. Uh…the coms are up and working now let me see if I can home in on the others." With a few taps on her Omni tool four plips came on the small screen. "Uh Grin is still in his meditation room, and it looks like Space, Nosedive, and Duke are together in the living hall."

"Alright let me buzz in on them," said Wildwing as he signaled to Mallory to stand down. "Duke, Dive, Space come in!" After a few minutes and no response Wildwing became concerned. "I think I'll head down there and check it out." He began to jog to the Living Hall and stopped by the meditating room to check on Grin. The giant duck was fine and told Wildwing he would go stay with Mallory and Tanya. Soon he reached the corridor to the Living Hall and headed down. He began to make out three figures in the dim lights and felt himself begin to relax, until he felt and heard a soft squish below his boot. He lowered his gaze and examined the thick liquid below his foot. He gasped in realization and began to run towards the figures before him. He let out a low groan as he was within two feet of them. He dropped to his knees ignoring the disgusted feeling in his stomach as the blood soaked his leggings. He watched in horror as Space began to weep uncontrollably over his younger brother's still form. That's when he noticed the familiar sword protruding from Nosedive's torso and his eyes flashed red as it fell on Duke. He stood fast and had his hands around the ex thief 's throat before Duke could react. 

"I didn't know, I didn't know…" was all the man kept repeating even as his air supply was being cut off. Wing soon felt realization of his actions flow over him and he dropped Duke who just allowed himself to drop to the floor. It wasn't until Wing heard Space's frantic cries that he turned and stared at his brother's quickly cooling body.

~~*~~*~~*~~

No not like this, he wasn't suppose to leave her like this. He had promised her years ago that he wouldn't leave her alone. She stared at his pale face and watched as more of his life seeped from his body. She heard him make a soft sigh, but not an intake of breath. She waited for what seemed like years for that breath but it never came. He was gone; he had broken his promise to her. Her tears flowed faster as she began shake Nosedive's body furiously.

"YOU PROMISED ME, DON'T YOU DARE BREAK THAT PROMISE. I HATE YOU, YOU PROMISED ME…" She shrieked these words at the top over lungs as her hands became soaked in blood. Her head began to spin and she felt herself begin to fall as she became faint. Before she knew it everything went black.

Space shot up in her bed with a start as her alarm by her bed stand went off. She slammed her hand down on the annoying appliance and tried to calm her breathing down. She through the covers off of her shaking form and hurried out of her room. She past Duke's room and noticed no claw marks on its surface. Finally she reached Dive's door and punched in its code. With a quiet swish she entered and stared at his sleeping form on his bed. She felt tears run down her cheeks and she quietly crawled onto the bed next to him and soon fell asleep thinking, "_I knew you would never break your promise."_****

**SVX: Well I wrote this around mid September but put it on hold after slipping into a big old hole of depression, but I bounced back and wanted to get back into my projects so I decided to finish this one. I hope you enjoy it and also the next chapter of Willing is on its way! Thanks for reading. Oh and no Space and Dive are not romantically involved I don't think the are really ever going to reach that point in their "Friendly" relationship. **       


End file.
